Finding The Way
by Edgoodrow11
Summary: A sequel to my last story "Lost," Phoebe struggles to find her way back to the light. If she completely surrenders to the dark side, will her sisters be able to win her back? (This story also includes my added character, the youngest sister Penny)
1. Chapter 1

The manor door closed quietly and at the top of the stairs sat a very worried 14 year old. Phoebe had been sneaking out at the wee hours of the morning for weeks; months even.

Penny knew whatever she was doing it couldn't be good. She had grown distant, cold, and when she returned home she would wreak of alcohol or smoke of some sort.

The old Phoebe… that rebel that reared its ugly head for most of her teenage years seemed to making a comeback. This was someone that Penny was not familiar with. But now; at 27, they couldn't really tell her how to live her life.

She had a boyfriend; Cole. He was eerie; a walking mystery. He would pop in and out of Phoebe's life like it was a game. Sometimes she wouldn't hear from him for weeks and she didn't know why. Nobody could figure out why she was so attached to him.

Prue told her time and time again to leave him, Paige did too. Piper tried to stay neutral but when a battle would break out she seemed to side with Prue on the fact that Cole is dangerous.

Now, instead of bringing him around during the day she would sneak off with him into the darkness of the night.

"What are you doing up peanut?" she heard a voice behind her and almost jumped out of her skin.

It was Piper; getting up to use the bathroom.

"Piper…" Penny looked up and Piper sat down next to her at the top of the stairs.

"Phoebe left," she said it quietly in hopes that Prue wasn't somehow listening.

Piper didn't say anything for a moment; she looked at Phoebe's closed bedroom door and felt her stomach sink. There really wasn't an explanation. A year ago they were closer than ever after going missing and having their mom and grams come to be with them. A year ago everything was different and now… Cole.

She had this sinking feeling that Prue was right. He was bad news but Phoebe refused to believe it.

Her relationship with him was driving a wedge right between them and for some reason, she was choosing him.

* * *

Phoebe knocked on Cole's apartment door. He opened it and welcomed her in. "I'm glad you could get away," he whispered closing the door.

"Oh, I'm sure my sisters will be pissed about it," Phoebe scoffed and sat down on the couch.

"Here, want a drink?" Phoebe nodded and waited while he poured them both one. They sat quietly drinking before Cole asked. "What's on your mind?" Phoebe sat her drink down, "I don't know, I am just feeling so trapped, I want to get away."

At the sound of that; Cole's ears perked up. He didn't say anything; he just let her vent.

"I need a break. This year has been hard. Leave it to me; the sister who screws up, to not handle all of this like a champ. Even my 14 year old sister came out stronger," Phoebe shook her head and threw back her drink.

"Phoebe…" Cole drifted off. She looked up at him; eyes wide and full of question.

"Let's run away together," he said bluntly.

A look of shock came over her face… "Really?" She sat up and grabbed his hand she wasn't sure if she was actually into this idea or if it was just the alcohol but that didn't stop her.

"Yes, let's just take a train and go," She sat completely still and thought it over. She loved him, what more did she need. Her sisters were strong enough without her. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We could just get new stuff when we get there," Phoebe whispered.

"It looks like nobody is awake; the house is completely dark," Cole responded. "I'm going to wait here; you go and get what you need; I'll wait at the bottom of the drive in case someone looks out a window," Phoebe turned to run and Cole pulled her in for a kiss; "it'll be fine," he reassured her before turning and going down the front steps.

Phoebe turned and looked up at the manor; tonight it looked a lot bigger.

She knew this was it; it was all or nothing. She somehow had to get into her room without waking anyone and out to meet Cole.

She could feel the bump in her throat rising as she put her key in to open the door.

* * *

Dead silence; she could tell everyone was asleep. She tiptoed down the foyer and to the stairs.

As she walked up she saw pictures of their family. A picture of Grams, Mom, and childhood memories, and then it changed to their pictures from now.

She ascended up and passed Penny's adorable middle school picture and one of their family when Paige graduated high school.

" _Phoebe, don't do this_ ," she thought to herself. " _Don't do it, they'll be fine without you,"_ she stopped looking at pictures and once she reached the top of the stairs she glanced at all the bedroom doors to make sure no lights were shining underneath.

When she realized it was clear she went into her room and closed the door. Without turning on the light she grabbed a bag and started filling it with her things.

She could feel a lump in her throat again as she finished grabbing her things and closed her door for the last time.

She wanted so badly to glance into her sisters rooms to see their faces but she knew if she did she would change her mind. " _Don't cry Phoebe, don't."_ She descended down the stairs and disappeared out the door into the night.

* * *

Penny sat up and looked at the clock; it blinked 4:15.

She felt a chill; usually she slept in more than just a t-shirt. She got up and went to her closet to get a sweatshirt. She looked around and couldn't find it.

She went down the hall, Phoebe usually had the best sweatshirts, and Paige never wanted to share.

She went to Phoebe's door and opened it. It was cleaner than usual; but the bed was empty.

" _She must have stayed the night at Cole's,"_ without thinking much of it she picked up Phoebe's sweatshirt of the chair and was sent into a premonition.

 _Phoebe running through the dark to what looked like a bus station. She climbed on the bus with Cole behind her and it started to pull away from the bus stop; "New York" The bus read._

Penny fell out of the premonition and took off running into Prue's room.

"Prue, wake up!" her voice cracked. "Prue!" Penny was screaming which made Prue sit up quickly in a panic. "Penny! Come here, what's wrong?" she pulled her sister close and looked her in the eyes.

Penny could barely choke out the words; Piper came in the room and immediately grabbed Penny from behind. "Are you okay?"

"Phoebe's gone," Penny finally cried out.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked. "I had a premonition, she left with Cole to New York, she's not coming home, she's gone," at this point Penny was sobbing in Prue's shoulder.

Paige entered the room, "what's going on?" she asked; still half asleep. Her dark hair tussled in front of her eyes.

"Piper, go call her cell," Piper turned and ran from the room and Paige looked even more confused.

"Phoebe's run away," Prue said quickly. She pulled Penny back and cupped her face with her hands.

"Penny, look at me, it's going to be ok," she kissed her forehead. "Let's go call for Leo," They took off towards the attic steps.

* * *

"This makes me nervous Cole, what if something happ…" before she could finish that sentence Cole put his hand on hers, "it'll be fine," he responded calmly.

He wanted this. This was his goal to be able to get her far away from her sisters and now it was working. If only he could just follow through without fear.

"What are you thinking about?" Phoebe interrupted his thoughts with a whisper.

"Nothing, just happy to be with you," he responded gently. "Me too," Phoebe replied resting her head on his shoulder.

She drifted off to sleep as the bus headed onto the freeway and San Francisco became more and more distant.

Cole looked down at Phoebe and out the window into the darkness; "let the games begin."


End file.
